Transformers may be utilized to convert voltage from one form of another. As a result, transformers typically generate excess heat that needs to be routed away from the transformer. While many transformers are often placed outdoors, thus reducing the space constraints for the machinery required to effectively remove heat; indoor transformers are becoming relevant where space constraints are more significant. With indoor transformers, not only is cooling an issue, but indoor transformers are typically subject to space restrictions. The room that indoor transforms reside is often limited specially. As a result, cooling must also be space economical.
Traditional liquid-filled transformers often utilize large radiator banks that cool the internal liquid of the transformer via natural convection of ambient air over the radiators. Traditional radiator banks are typically oriented perpendicular to an exterior surface of the transformer, and include finned surfaces oriented parallel to the transformer external surfaces. These radiator banks are usually spaced a few inches apart and span the entire surface of the transformer. As the radiator banks typically extend outward from the surface, the radiator banks extend the footprint of the transformer. As a consequence, the radiator banks often increase the space taken by the transformer. Additionally, the radiator banks often do not provide the desired cooling. Thus, a need exists in the industry.